


Happy Accidents

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Acxa blinks.Keith questions.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought was funny.

There are many things which are happy accidents, but this… is definitely a new one.

“Look. Can you just… stop?” 

Acxa, whose entire relationship with Keith has been her doing nothing but hate-glaring at him until this point, blinks her eyelashes again. 

“What?” 

“That. That eye thing.”

Acxa blinks again. “What eye thing?”

“The winking—”

Acxa blinks again. Then again. “I have an eyelash stuck in my eye.”

“Oh. I thought you were—”

“You’re not my type.”

“Oh. Good.”

“And I’m definitely not yours.”

“Good talk, Acxa.”

“Yeah. Good talk.”

And that, as they say, is the end of that. 


End file.
